Now and Then A Rugrat Love Story
by DeerHunter14
Summary: What happens when the Rugrats hit high school? Friends and relationships are broke and formed, betrayal, heart break, love, and drama. Are the Rugrats Gang all ready for this and can they all still be friends, like they were when they were babies.
1. Chapter 1

The Rugurat Gang is in high school now. Say that JT was also in the Rugrat Gang since they were , Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Kimmi, and JT are 16. Angelica, Susie and Harold are 18. Dil is 15. The story takes place from JT's POV mostly.

Tommy- The star quater back and the most popular guy at school. All the guys want to be his friends and all the girls want to date him. Tommy and Chuckie are still best friends and still cool with the other Rugrat Gang. Harold and Tommy are good freinds. JT use to be Tommy's best girl friend, but ever since he has become so popular they don't talk anymore. Right now Tommy is going out with a girl named Nicole.

Chuckie- The smartest kid in the whole school. Tommy and Chuckie are still best friends. Chuckie still has some fear of some things but has lossend up alot. Chuckie has a crush on Lil, but has no clue how he should tell Lil. Chuckie is still clumsy as ever. Tries to convince JT is start talking to Tommy again and become friends with him again.

Angelica- Angelica is the captain of the cheerleading bossiest, richest, and most popular senior at high school. Harold and Suise and Angelica are still good friends, but Harold secretly likes Angelica but she doesn't seem to notice. All the girls try to suck up to Angelica, to try to be her best friend, but her best friend is JT. Angelica starts to realize maybe she has a crush on Chuckie, but she won't admit is because she thinks it will ruin her repution.

JT- Is Angelica's best friend and is the captain of the volleyball and softball team. JT also is Co-Captain of the Cheerleading team and plays on the soccer team with Lil and Phil. JT is everybodys best friend. JT takes all the top classes with Chuckie and takes Drama with Kimmi. JT likes Tommy, but has no clue what to do about him since they don't talk anymore, but Angelica is determined to get them to go out.

Susie- A senior, voted the nicest and most reliable person in high school. Susie already has a scholarship to Yale for her singing and great grades. Her and Angelica are close, but Susie tends to hang out around Harold and the younger gang. Susie has a crush on Harold, but won't tell him because he has confessed to her that he likes Angelica.

Lil- Is the school's best girls soccer player. Lil and Phil make the best soccer duo the school has seen yet. Lil still pulls pranks and still is humorus. Lil likes Harold,and hates Tommy's girlfriend Nicole. Lil tries to tell Chuckie that Angelica likes him, but he thinks Lil is crazy.

Phil- Best boys soccer player, and does really good with Lil. Dil and Phil are really good friends. Angelica tried to hook-up Phil and Kimmi,but it is now akward between Phil and Kimmi. Phil was voted most humorous. Phil hates Angelica for it. Phil is best friends with JT. He tells JT everything.

Kimmi-Is the top student in French class and the French club. She has won numerous awards for her French and also her parts in plays. Kimmi has taken up Drama, whether it is behind or on stage. She no longer has any realtionship with Phil since Angelica tried to get them has a crush on Dil but has told no one.

Harold- Is a senior who still talks the same, but is not a nerd anymore. Ever since he has been on the baseball team, all the girls like Harold, but he doesn't care he just wants Angelica, which he always has. Harold's body has toned up and once Angelica sees how much she is changed she wants him, but Susie does not think it is right for Angelica to do Harold like that. JT and Susie and Lil are Harold's best friends that are girls.

Dil- Dil is classifed as the weirdo of the school, but he doesn't seem to care. He thinks that if he becomes more weirder then he can win over Kimmi's heart. Just becasue Dil is 15 and Kimmi he doesn't care but he can tell the closer he and Kimmi get the weirder Phil starts to act and the more distant. Dil is like the peace maker trying to get everyone forget there problems with each other and get the old gang back toghther.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer- Tommy and Lil don't end up together. Sorry, I though they look cute toghther, but too many stories are about Tommy and Lil being togerther. So I tried something new. Also, I added a new character named JT, which she also grew up with the Rugrat Gang. Most of the time it will stay on JT's POV, but not all the AT TOMMY'S HOUSE CONTINUED IN CaHPTER 3

JT's POV

Angelica and I walked into the Java Lava. We were both tired because we had both just left an intense pratice. As we sat down Chaz, Chuckie's Dad smiled and said "Hey you guys." Betty turned around and said, " What do you girls want ." " Lil is down at Chuckie's house if yall want to stop by. "A frap," Angelica said. She pulled out a mirror from her huge purse and started fixing her hair. "I am good Mrs. Deville," I said smiling. As Betty was making Angelica's frapacheno, Tommy walked in with Phil.I looked and suddenly looked away. Tommy looked so good in his football varsity jacket. Tommy was staring at me, I cuold feel it. Tommy and I hadn't talked since middle school, right before he became Mr. Popular. Betty handed Angelica her frap. Angelica saw the look on my face. "Come on JT, we have so much studying to do, " she said lyingly as she grabbed her drink. As we were leaving Phil said, " Hey JT don't forget tommorw we have soccer pratice,." "Thanks Phil I will text you later," I said as we walked out. I could feel Tommy's eyes following me until I dissapread with Angelica. Angelica and I got in her Pink Porsche and drove to her house, where we were going to hang out with Susie.

Angelica and I had been best friends since I was a baby. My Dad was Charles, Angelica's Mom, Charolett's assiant. Angelica and her Mom and Dad were like a secondary family to me. Sometimes even on school days, Angelica and I were so close I we would stay the night at each others house. Once the school year was over I wouldn't see Angelica or Susie or Harold like I do now, becasue they will be going to college. So we try to get togerther as much as we can.

When we got to Angelica's house Susie was already there. We walked in and there was Angelica's Dad Drew doing some bussiness work. "Hey Princess," he said to Angelica. "Hey Daddy, " She said as we headed upstaris. Once Angelica and I got in her room Susie was sitting on Angelica's bed. "It is about time you got here." " I had to get my frap,you know I do everday. Angelica rolled her eyes. I laughed softly. "And we were held up a few minutes because JT here saw Tommy," Angelica contiuned. Susie smiled. " It was nothing," I said. "Trust me, I am going to find away to get you and Tommy together." "No Angelica," I said. "Angelica don't do if it JT doesn't want you to." I smiled at Suise and said thanks. "You guys are no fun," Angelica said pretending to pout. We laughed. "Okay if you are gonna try to get me and Tommy togerther then I am going to hook you and Harold up," I said. "EWWWW !" she yelled. "What is wrong with Harold," Susie said. "Have you seen the way he looks, it would totally ruin my reputation. I laughed and Susie slightly laughed.

Later on that day I was texting Phil. Phil texted me cum down 2 my house, football ! I read the message and texted back, okay i am on my way :). I put on a pair on gym shorts and tennis shoes . And put my hair in a pony tail and jogged to Phil's house,becasue it was only 8 blocks away.

Once I got to the Deville's house I let myself in the backyard gate. There stood Phil, Harold, Chuckie and Tommy waiting on me. I tried not to look at Tommy. " Where is Lil," I asked Phil. "She is down at Kimmi's house doing a project," Phil said. "Oh," Tommy grabbed the football from Phil and said " Lets play some football you guys."Chuckie asked, " Do you have a helment I can wear," We all laughed. Harold said, " Chuckie,JT, and Phil on a team and me and Tommy." Everyone agreed to the team order. When we played football it was always tackle football. I was wondering what Tommy was doing here, I haven't been over Phil's house with Tommy in over five years. When we first started playing football, we were just playing around,but now it was an intense game. The tackles and throughs were getting longer and harder. Harold and Tommy were winning. It was the last play of the game. Chuckie was the quarter back and threw the ball to Phil. Phil ran about fiftenn yards then he passed it to me. The whole game I was avoiding Tommy,but this time I couldn't. Harold was back there blocking Chuckie and Phil, and he wouldn't have enough to run to were I was. At first Tommy wasn't going to block me. I was about 2 feet away from the touchdown place we had marked and Tommy tackled me. I fell to the ground, him on top if me. Everything got quiet. He looked at me and smiled and then laughed. Chuckie,Harold,and Phil just stared. Tommy had gotten of me. "Sorry," he sais saying the first thing he had told me in five years. He held his hand out and helped me out. "It is cool. It is all part of the game." I said. "WE WON !," Harold yelled. I laughed. "This time you did," Phil added. "I got to go eat dinner. I will see you guys later," Phil said there good-byes and just as we were walking from the Deville's house, Tommy stopped and asked me if I wanted to come to his house for dinner since we had't talked in a long time. "Yeah,:I said. We walked into Tommy's house. Has Tommy Changed ?

DINNER AT TOMMY'S HOUSE CONTINUED IN CHPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- If you like Tommy and Lil togther then your in the wrong place, sorry.

* Reader's note- In this chapter I tried a new way if writing dialouge, that's why it might look so differnt to some.

Tommy and I walked into his house. It still looked the same over the years, there was still fat old Spike lying in the Kitchen waiting for some food and there was Lou still sitting in the same old chair in front of the TV asleep. In the kitchen there stood Didi.

"Hey Mom, look I brought over for dinner if you don't mind," Tommy said.

Didi turned around and had a wide smile across her face. She gave me a hug as she was saying "Hey Jenna."

Jenna my real name. Ever since I was a baby was around Didi she always called me Jenna because she thought it was better then calling me of what she thought of as a guys name was. Tommy was the one who nicknamed me JT, it was when he was about three years old and had just learned his alphabet and he said me what my name was and I said Jenna Tyler, being my first and last name, he put to letters togeher (J and T) and started to call me JT and after that is started to stick with me.

'It's good to see you around, How have you been," she contiuned to ask.

"Pretty good, just busy most of the time now," I reliped.

Dil walked in the smiled so hugely, and his eyes widen so wide.

"JT,hey man," Dil said giving me on of our old alien handshakes.

"Do you want to come help me with a new alien expirement," he asked.

"Yeah su...," I said right before I was caught off by Tommy.

"No Dil not tonight JT and me are gonna hang out," Tommy said.

"No you not," Dil argued.

'Yes I am," Tommy yelled.

Didi stopped them and said, "Enough boys, Dil you and Jenna can get togtether another time, she came over here with Tommy.''

Tommy laughed and Dil rolled his eyes.

''Come on," Tommy said going upstairs to his room.

I followed him up the staris still hearing Dil tell his Mom how unfair it was.

Didi who was ingoring Dil told us to be ready for dinner in about twenty minutes.

When we walked into Tommy's room I saw it as it was when were crib, the toys, the daipers. Tommy's room was like most average teeagers now a days. He had clothes laying everywhere. And had his sports equiment scadered all on the floor.

Tommy plopped on his bed and I sat in this spinny chair, that I always loved.

''Nice room,'' I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

'' Thanks,' Tommy said.

Spike came in the room with some old looking weird shaped green thing that had dirt all over it. I grabbed it from Spike and looked at it carefully.

'' What is it,'' Tommy said.

''I don't know,'' I said cleaning it off.

''It's the old raptar !'' I said looking at it.

'' No way, it can't be.''

'' Well it is look at it,'' I said throwing Tommy the old raptar toy we use to love to play with.

Tommy caught it.

" I use to love this thing''.

'' Me to,''

''Angelica use to always try to take it from us,''

I laughed and so did Tommy. It felt like old tomes again.

'' Those were the good old days we said,'' he said.

'' Defentionly.''

Just as we started laughing again we were cut off by Didi yelling, '' Dinner time.''

We came down stairs and all sat down at the table. Did pulled out delicous smelling casorolle and sat it on the table.

Stu came in and kissed Didi on the check.

"Hey boys,'' he said.

And then he saw me.

His face lite up.

'' Hey JT.''

'' Hey Mr. Pickels.'' I said.

He and Didi sat down and we had a dinner toghter.

About an hour later, after I had helped Didi clean the dishes I was about to leave to head back home.

Just as I was about to walk out Tommy stopped me.

'' Here take this'' he said handing me the old raptar.

'' Are you sure Tommy '' I asked.

'' Yeah I'm postive, just take it,'' he said smiling.

I took the raptar and was walking home.

Tommy yelled '' See you later JT, ''

And on that note I knew the old Tommy was back and was going anywhere.

When I got home I got on my coumputer and started IMing Angelica.

**PrincessGirl18-Hey JT.**

**SportsFan12- Hey Ang.**

**PrincessGirl18- so how did it go at phils ?**

**SportsFan12- gud. it was so much fun. after i went 2 tommys house and hung out**

**PrincessGirl18- ooooooooo ! **

**SportsFan12- i knew u were gonna say that.**

**PrincessGirl18- u should of u know me better than that.**

**SportsFan12- :) i know i do. lol**

**PrincessGirl18-haha.**

Then on my computer screen Harold had entered.

**SportsFan12- ur boyfirend is here angie.**

**PrincessGirl18- be foreal jenna.**

**H-ROD- hey u guys !**

**SportsFan12- hi harry **

**H-ROD- hey JT. isnt ang on here ? i thought she waz.**

**SportsFan12-she is or was.**

**PrincessGirl18-im here.**

**H-ROD- hey anglica guess what ?**

**PrincessGirl18- what.**

**H-ROD- I made the baseball team.**

**SportsFan12- congrats :) **

**PrincessGirl18- ur kidding right ?**

**H-ROD- nope.**

**PrincessGirl18- u know im trying out for softball. could u give me a few pointers.**

**H-ROD- yeah sure. gtg bye JT and Angelica.**

**SportsFan12-OOOOOOO ANGELICA ! u like hary.**

**PrincessGirl18- no i dont**

**SportsFan12-well you know you do**

**PrincessGirl18- okay maybe..he isnt a dork if he makes the baseball team**

**SportsFan12- w/e angie. gtg ttyl.**

**PrincessGirl18- night.**

I logged off my computer and fell asleep.


End file.
